Pantheon
by sheldon2.0
Summary: There is a new hero group intown and i need your help
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I have a great idea for a story and I need some help, I have there powers and ages figured out but I need background and real names. They will be based on the twelve gods of Olympus but hero's instead and there name will be pantheon. This team is being manipulated by the light, Also captured and and trained by light. Thinks tere doing good. Pleas I need personality and past I will give you all I have so far**

**I need **

**Zeus, electric powers he is eighteen and captured when he is twelve. Need background**

**Poseidon, Atlantian nineteen captured when nine**

**Hades, can control shadows youngest a thirteen captured when twelve**

**Hestia, fire controller but controlled age and capture age unknown**

**Hera, unknown all**

**Ares, no powers just epic hot headed and has amnesia around sixteen**

**Apollo, uses arrows that always blow up, loves music, likes yj artemis**

**Artemis, uses arrows with painless poison, hates yj artemis twin to Apollo age eighteen captured**

**Aphrodite, can charm all men like queen bee, age sixteen captured six**

**Hermes, leader of the teem, loves joking, but can turn serious quickly. uses a bow staff with snakes carved on it, slight speedster. Captured at birth Nineteen**

**Hephaestus, made the teams weapons uses hammers. Secretive about past rest is unkown**

**Athena, uses spear and 100% her brain fifteen capture fourteen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I still need Ideas but I will post the first chapter.**

"Okay Al Ghul lets see your pet project" Vandal Savage said with an air of boredom. Ra's Al Ghul cringed; this man had no respect for his genius mind, or his plan. "With pleasure" Ra' said through clenched teeth. "If you would direct your attention to the screen you will see my plan coming into place."

The large screen rolled down into place showing some large men in capes holding strange guns in the ruins of a city. "This is what remains of star city" He spoke ". And here is what is causing this chaos." The screen moved to show one of the men shoot his gun at a building and have it fall to pieces. "These guns were quite simple to make, each bullet is actually a device that will make a quickly expanding force field 1/100 of a second after impact tearing what it hits apart." The screen cut to show green lantern and Dr. Faith flying through the air. The pair landed in-between a large group of the men.

" I don't have much time Al's Ghul. Are they going to beat them?" Lex leuthur asked. "Just watch" Was the only response he got. The men seemed unperturbed and simple flipped a switch on the gun and all fire at once. But instead of tearing them to pieces a yellowish shield crept up around the two heroes and they went back to attacking the city. The hero's tried to break out but green lanterns fist and Dr. Fate's Ankh didn't seem to effect the shield.

"The shield being yellow and a few other aspects make the shield impervious to the power ring and with a little help from Klaroin. It is also impervious to magic. Trapping them both." I must admit this is impressive" Queen Bee said. "Ah thank you, but this is not it."

Suddenly two arrows hit two of the men, one of the arrows exploded making the men fly backwards while the other man just fell to the ground. "Oh great." Klarion exclaimed. "It's those goody two shoes sidekick brats again" Ra's just smiled "Oh contra my friend watch"

Out of alleyway a teen ran out wearing a Spartan helmet and a blood red suit, in his right hand was a sword and in his left was a shield. Off from the rooftops jump two archers, One's clothing looked like it was one fire and the others glowed a ghostly white. A kid jumped out of a window wearing a white costume with a lightning bolt on it, his hands had electric sparks flying of them. With him was an Atlantian holding a trident. A girl timidly stepped out from behind a pile of rubble with fire wrapping around her arms. Three girls in togas jumped off of another building, one resembled Queen Bee, and another other was holding a large spear, the last was wearing a small golden crown. A spire of dust zoomed into the city and broke showing a kid holding a bow staff. The twelve kids grouped together and started to attack the large group of men surprisingly well.

"Who are these kids" Asked the brain. Ra's continued smiling and said. " this my friends is the pantheon.


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey I will do a little talk on two characters each new chapter until I get enough ideas from our reviews to put together an entire plot. Right now I only have enough info for the character I have In my own mind HERMES**

"Let me fill you in on the Pantheon. They are a highly trained group of some Meta and some normal humane children raised to believe that they are heroes, the environment they were raised in manipulated their personalities so that they could become friends with batman's teem of sidekicks. After a week or so, some incriminating evidence will rise on the Bat's group forcing the pantheon to take them down." Many of the members began to smile, the team had been a thorn in their side.

" I will tell you about each of them, Starting with their leader Hermes" He has been with us since birth, He is an expert martial artist a trickster and a thief and most importantly a speedster." Ra started as the members of the light watched the screen zoomed in on the boy wearing the bow-staff. Now that more things were in detail they could see that he was wearing a white jumpsuit with two intertwined stakes as his emblem, His hair was a light brown and shoulder length and his eyes were a blazing emerald.

"Audio please" Ra said so that his colleges could hear him give commands. "Titan war alpha strategy" the boy barked in a surprisingly high voice for a male around twenty. "We found him nineteen years ago when two Cadmus lab against went rouge and started experimenting in a nearby hospital." As Ra's continued talking the screen behind him showed him showed Hermes weaving in-between enemies and hitting the hard with his bow-staff.

"The two scientist were captured, but not before injecting a unknown serum into a pregnant women. The serum had no effect on the women but one the birth of the child a few days later she died. The child showed extreme muscle mass for an infant so we took it. So far he has shown no abnormal strength but at the age of fourteen could run at Olympic speed." The screen showed that Hermes had currently taken out fifteen grown men with guns. He stopped and began to twirl his staff in front of him, after about five seconds the air in front of him began to shimmer and two gigantic glowing snakes appeared and began to coil around the downed. "Ah, I almost forgot!" Ra'sd exclaimed "He fancies himself a bit of a magician

**Next two Zeus and hades. OH and I don't have p.m. people put it in the review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay thank you supersissy,** **Lady Epicness, KINGREAder,emmacrade24 for the awesome ideas. I will be doing Aphrodite and HADES today because nobody gave ideas for and Zeus. Tell me if I'm doing a good job and if not I will rewrite the chapters. I will do some more personal insight on the their past in later chapters. **

"The next is the Pantheons second in command Hera, real name Donna Fields age 17." The screen zoomed to the girl wearing the golden crown. She wore a simple white toga she was wearing black combat boots, several silver knives were strapped to her arms and legs. Her crown was a gold band raped around her head. It split into several smaller bands at her forehead, The weaved into the appearance of a peacock with two amethyst for eyes. "She can Generate Raw energy into simple shapes, such as Knives spears swords and shields. The crown that she is wearing helps her draw energy from outside forces rather than her life force, She cannot continuously generate weapons which is why she always carries several normal ones. While Hermes is the battle leader his childish pranks makes Hera the leader the rest of the time." As Ra's was talking the screen showed. Hera took a running leap over three of the men. In she swept her arm as if she were throwing a knife, three glowing purple knives appeared and impaled themselves in the men. After the men fell down the knives disappeared.

"She is a motherly figure to most of the team and can easily convince the team to do as she wishes. Her past is interesting. She was created in a facility similar to Cadmus in Scotland, the scientists there were trying to create a being of pure energy sadly there was a mistake and the energy passed through one of the guards. Through freak coincident the guard's D.N.A mixed with the energy creating a humane child with the ability to create things out of her life force. The scientist studied her and found that it would be impossible to duplicate, the guard who was technically her mother, named Helena fields took the responsibility of raising her. The guard escaped with her trying to give her a normal life, through several complications in the escape the child at the mental age of six suffered P.T.S and suppressed all of her negative memories, efficiently erasing most of her life. To protect her Helena put her in foster care where her brainpower was far more advance then other kids her age. The group of powerful men who paid for her creation found her and were about to capture her again when I intervened and paid for her to belong to me. I arranged for her to meet pantheon and she joined" As Ra's continued talking Hera was expertly taking out men with real and energy knives fighting in close combat and ranged attacks. The screen zoomed out to show the battle as a whole then zoomed into the shadows of one building. Suddenly the shadows jumped out and took the shape of a small pack of wolves and they proceeded to attack the men. A boy stepped of the shadows holding a staff similar to Hermes; he was pale and painfully thin. His costume consisted of black pants, boots, and shirt with a skull on it, he was wearing an almost comically large trench coat that looked strangely frightening on him.

"Hades" Ra's said almost proudly. "Real name Vlad Knight. Powers consist of manipulating shadows and making them solid." The wolves assisted the teem viscously attacking the men. He can emits an pheromone when frighten that is similar to scarecrows fear-gas with the expedition that if the people affected are exposed to salt water the effects are nullified." Hades walked down the street calmly, when a man came charging at him he swung his staff, halfway to the man's head all the shadows in the area came to staff and dropped away revealing a wickedly sharp looking scythe that cut cleanly through the man without hades breaking a stride. "Vlad was originally a street rat in New Jersey, his parents were extremely frightened of him and sold him to a mob for the price of 10,000 dollars when he was five. He was trained to be a shadow which was natural for him, and for seven years he became the best in the entire eastern coast for gathering sensitive information or money that didn't technically belong to him. The boss of the mob decided that he wanted some items from one of my houses he sent Vlad, he would have gotten away with it if the moment he was leaving I came in and saw him." The shadow wolves started to fade, and Hades raised his scythe and looked concentrated the remaining shadows starting to come together and came together forming a armor of shadows, ten feet tall. All of the surrounding men earthier ran away or curled into a ball and started to cry. "Here are the effects of his fear pheromones. Anyways as he started to run Cheshire, who arrived with me chased him and he escaped but had to leave behind the money. I found him a few days later and he became part of pantheon." The other members of the light watched with something close to fascination, here were teenagers attacking and defeating men trained almost twice as long as they have been alive. They had seen the sidekicks do similar, but these teens were under their control. They could win.

**PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME ANY OF MY MISTAKES.**


End file.
